


Sweet Tears

by Hawke



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Gen, Khadgar My Beautiful Cinnamon Roll Too Good For This World Too Pure, That one bit where Khadgar cries while Durotan covers his mouth and he honestly thinks hes gonna die, just mostly that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawke/pseuds/Hawke
Summary: Oh Light, it’s a trap. Garona betrayed us.Khadgar squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the crushing weight covering his face.





	

Garona’s eyes widening in surprise was the only notice Khadgar got before a giant hand covered his mouth and secured him against a giant body. Up close, he realised truly the difference between Garona and a full orc. The one that had him was huge, and its hand reached from his mouth to below his neck, ensuring he could neither move nor cast.  


He looked at Garona, hoping that she could somehow overpower the big orc, but she seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with him.  


_Oh Light, it’s a trap. Garona betrayed us ___  


Khadgar squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the crushing weight covering his face.  


The two orcs continued to talk, and Khadgar felt his heart beginning to race. He tried to use the breathing tricks taught to him at Dalaran for meditating, but they just reminded him of the restriction to his breathing.  


Despite his best efforts, tears began to well up in his eyes. He was useless! At least Lothar was strong enough that he might have been able to escape from the orc’s grip, but Khadgar knew he would be unable to. What was worse, he couldn’t even convince himself to try, fearful of possible repercussions from the orc should he attempt to escape.  


They continued to talk, and Khadgar’s fear continued to grow. What were they talking about? What was this orc going to do to him? He felt himself begin to breathe faster, short sharp breaths that matched his increasingly fast heartbeat. Dark spots began to dance over his vision and he began to feel a tingling in his fingers. The orcish conversation began to grow louder and more unrecognisable. Khadgar felt a pounding in his head and an ache in his chest as tears began to flow down his face, and he was certain he was about to pass out when he was released.  


Khadgar fell bonelessly to the ground.  


_Safe. I’m safe. He let me go, I’m safe_  


He heard the thundering footsteps of the large orc as he moved away, and the relief that washed through him was almost enough to knock him out.  


“Khadgar?” Garona reached for his arm, “Are you okay?”  


He nodded, not quite trusting his voice, and walked over to the horses, ready to head back to Stormwind.


End file.
